Defuse the Bomb perfect guide
Look for me on the modern combat website and look under the map Temple for me : tomgordon1 see how I am doing and if my advice is true :) Defuse the bomb is probably the hardest of all the games to play because of the tactics you have to use. In my opinion you should never play defuse the bomb unless you are the one creating the game. The Maps Below I will give an overview of each map you can use for Defuse the Bomb and explain the pros and cons of each map. Avalanche This is possibly the weakest map to play defuse the bomb on because it is very open and the chance is if you go for the bomb (Defuser) you will die by the time you have got to 50% of the way through defusing the bomb. An advantage of this map is if you are the protector of the bomb you should win with no challenge as you can kill the enemy wherever the bomb is without much trouble. Jungle This map is good for both the Defuser and Protectorate as you can defuse the bomb if you work as a team and have some guards and then have a few defusers by the bomb for if anything goes wrong. At the same time you can flank the defuser and kill them from both ways. Temple This is considerably the best map to play defuse the bomb on because aswell as being able to defuse the bomb with little diffucltly you can also stop the Defuser doing there job really easily. On this map it is absoloutly crucial that you work as a team if you are the defuser because there will always be a sniper clearing out your team mates. Facility and Warehouse Both of these maps are exactly the same as jungle because either team can easily win if you work as a team and you need guards guarding the bomb or guarding the defuser. Conclusion In my opinion you should'nt bother playing defuse the bomb on any map other than Temple because you can increase you K/D (efficiency) and you can defuse the bomb and protect it if you play the right kind of game. ' ' Offense (Defuser) It depends how many pepole are on the map already but if the game is full with 5:5 look around and see what guns your team mates are using. When on this map there will always be an enemy sniper on you. I shall go through the weaposn you should use. Sniper In my opinion you should be the person to cover your team mates with your sniper. Many players disagree with this but you should camp where you can only be shot at by one place so you have eyes on that place. You also need to make sure you won't be flanked because then you are easy game. The sniper which is on you will have his scope concentrating on the bomb 90% of the time so you should always try and get rid of the enemy sniper before you go for any other kills. As you are the sniper specialist you should be covering your team mates while they are defusing the bomb. You should accompany the dradonitch with the mp5 as you then have an assult rifle to help you if you are in trouble. Use sniper damage with this because then you kill people quicker with less chance of being killed yourself. Assault Rifles Use the MN106 red dot because although it isn't powerful you can kill people with the headshot so quickly without being killed yourself this allows you to view nearly the whole map with an awesome sight. Your job is to defuse the bomb. If you have the sniperist covering you this shouldn't be a massive problem but you still need to watch out and keep cover. Use the flash grenades to help you but use them carefully. If you have the MN106 Red dot you can also flank the enemy and stop them killing the defuser(s) doing this will keep your K/D up and will also help your sniper because they shouldn't be killed. If you are a flanker you should use the smg because you can kill the person if they get close to you. If you are the defuser use the mp5 because you then have a second gun for if you run out of ammo. RPG/Shotguns Don't use either of these because it will slow you down and you will be killed before you get a decent shot so avoid these and stick to lightweight weapons. Use the mac 11 as you can get close to the enemy and kill them quickly. Conclusion Defense Your job should be clear to stop the defuser defusing the bomb but I will put in a table to show what you should do to obtain the objective. Category:Multiplayer Category:Subjective Content